1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle saddles, more particularly, to a connecting means for connecting containers or accessories to a bicycle saddle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When riding a bicycle, it is necessary to have equipment to carry emergency tool and accessories to be used in case of mechanical breakdowns. Special containers or tool kits have been designed to this purpose and a number of technical arrangements have been developed to solve the problem of carrying such containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,126 discloses a quick-connect structure for a bicycle saddle that allows an easy and safe connection of accessories to the bicycle saddle. The quick-connect structure has one male member that may be snap-fitted in a corresponding female member. The male and female members are separately associated to the saddle and an object for attachment to the saddle. The primary drawback of the structure is that the accessory coupled thereto may loosen or fail with time because the direction of the external force to release the male member from the female member is the same as that of the force that gravity applies to the accessory.